


Logan Tries His Best

by monsterhaul



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Logan Is Trying His Best, M/M, Pre-Slash, Roman is oblivious, but without permission, pre-prinxiety - Freeform, virgil is shy, wingman logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterhaul/pseuds/monsterhaul
Summary: Virgil clearly likes Roman, but is too shy to admit it. Perhaps some gentle nudges from Logan will help.(Written in March 2018)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Kudos: 59





	Logan Tries His Best

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to a since-deleted Tumblr a couple of years ago but I wanted to repost it here since I'm getting back into the fandom. I've fixed grammar and punctuation issues, but apart from that I haven't changed anything so if it is bad, it is because it's old

They were always bickering. Roman would say something then Virgil would make a witty comment on it then Roman would get offended and call Virgil a name then Virgil would make a retort and before you could say Solanum Lycopersicum they’d be yelling, fighting or one would have dipped and the other would be complaining. Yet it was blindingly obvious Virgil liked Roman and Logan was getting impatient. It had all started after the trip to his room. Virgil confessed to Logan that he was surprised that the Prince had even shown up so naturally the logical side told him that Roman cared about him.

Logan noticed the way Virgil’s eyes had lit up at this, stumbling over his reply, not wanting to show him how much it meant. Logan also noticed how Roman’s insults to Virgil and the comments about him had subsided even if they hadn’t stopped. Logan didn’t tell Patton or ask either side if they had a crush on the other since it would be illogical. They would lie outright or try to dodge the question. No, Logan would have to be tactical about this. It was easy at first, making sure that the two had to sit together at meals or Logan would read in the chair where Virgil usually sat while they watched movies, forcing the anxious side next to Roman.

Virgil started to realise what Logan was doing and would glare at him or avoid Roman. The Prince was so oblivious to everything Logan was surprised that he didn’t have glasses himself. However, realising that he was making Virgil uncomfortable, Logan stopped doing grand gestures and left him alone. He wouldn’t give up though and just took to dropping not so subtle hints about the anxious side’s massive crush on him. Roman just took it as teasing or Logan’s way of wanting to join in their playful fights.

Logan would make a comment about how the pair argued like a married couple and Virgil would go quiet and look down, blushing under his makeup. But Roman would just laugh loudly and reply with “Of course not! This is just a friendly feud!” and Virgil would look slightly crushed. Logan tried for months to get the pair together but his logical methods didn’t help well when it was an emotional bond. Logan wasn’t the only one annoyed with his failing efforts, Virgil stopped him at the top of the stairs one afternoon, a serious look in his eye.

“Look Logan while I appreciate you trying to get me and Princey together, he doesn’t like me. I know he wants nothing more, we’re barely friends. He just doesn’t want me to duck out. Give up, it’s what I did.” He told Logan in defeat, a tired tone in his voice. Virgil offered him a weak smile and continued on down the stairs. His bangs had gotten into his face and when the anxious side went to push them out of his eyes, he missed a step, falling off the stairs; into Roman’s ready arms. Logan rushed down the stairs, worried for Virgil. He froze when he saw Roman looking down at Virgil, blushing. Logan smirked as Roman murmured out an “oh”. He had finally realised.


End file.
